


All Fixed Up For A Formal Wedding Appearance

by V_G_Boberg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_G_Boberg/pseuds/V_G_Boberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last moments before Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Mako seeks Asami's help to get dressed for the reception. While the pair are alone in the latter's room, between Asami's skillful touches, Mako has something important to say. Something that he had known since their reunion at the restaurant. Something that affirms his feelings for her and her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fixed Up For A Formal Wedding Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden flash of inspiration for a fluffy little one-shot. If anybody is still reading my ongoing series 'To The Republic With Love', I'll still be continuing that. Chapter 5 will be up in a couple of days time.

 

**Male Dorm Wing, Air Temple Island, Republic City**

 

“Come on Mako, it’s kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. _Trust me_.”

 

“The reason why I don’t trust you is because you’ve been going at it for the past 10 minutes and I’ve only screamed 20 times.”

 

He knew Bolin was just trying to help – as he always does – but doggedly tugging at his over-adjusted arm sling only made things worse. Mako could wiggle out of his uniform just fine, but he risked crumpling his dress shirt when pushing it under his injured arm. He didn’t want Pema’s efforts of pressing everyone’s formal outfits to go to waste.

 

“I’ve got it!” squealed Bolin with a glint in his eyes. The same glint he had when he suggested mimicking bird calls to distract the Red Lotus. Mako was too busy pinching his nose bridge in annoyance to interrupt his little brother. “Let’s get you changed in Asami’s room! Oh wait, you can go there by yourself, she’s much better than I am at dealing with injuries and medical equipment stuff, I’ll just be in the way when she’s getting you dressed.”

 

A faint blush crept up on Mako’s cheeks. Asami had indeed been able to attend to Korra – who was in a wheelchair, no less –three and a half years ago. But he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with this awkward reminder.

 

“I…don’t think it’s considerate to trouble Asami. She said she’d be at a breakfast meeting with Raiko to discuss the city’s reconstruction.”

 

“It’s already past noon,” deadpanned his brother. There’s no way the two VIPs will be late for Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. I’m pretty sure Asami’s in her room as we speak.”

 

“Yeah, about that. Don’t the acolytes have a rule that guys aren’t allowed to set foot into the girl’s wing? We should still respect Tenzin’s rules since he so kindly allowed us to stay after the city’s destruction,” his blush receded as a tinge of smugness crept into his voice.

 

“Aww, don’t give me that!” winked Bolin conspiratorially. “Precisely because of the spirit weapon, our old room was demolished along with half of the guy’s wing, so we have to head over to the girl’s dorms to change. Nevermind, I’ll keep you company on the walk there, but after that, you’re on your own. _With Asami of course_.” No doubt Varrick would be proud of his protégé in outlandish storytelling. Bolin grabbed both their suits gave Mako the encouragement he needed to get out of the doorway – namely a shoulder jab that landed a little too close to his injured side.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Female Dorm Wing, Air Temple Island, Republic City**

 

A bewildered Asami greeted them at her door. “What brings you two here? Pema told me you guys got prepared an hour ago.” Considering her undressed would be an overstatement – she had only taken off her black bolero while setting her red chiffon gown on the bed. But it was _intriguing_ to see Asami less than put together.

 

“Mako has something to do with you, yes you!” grinned Bolin overzealously. Two pairs of eyes and an angry grunt were directed at him. “He can’t get his suit on with his sling in the way, so we figured that since you’re the brilliant engineer, you can help him do it. Just like you did before Jinora’s ceremony.”

 

“You know Bo, it doesn’t take the CEO of Future Industries to work around a cast,” she giggled. Nonetheless she took Mako’s good hand and coaxed him into her room. He was about to voice his objection before he was cut-off by his chatty brother once more.

 

“Oh oh I forgot I needed to fetch Pabu from Opal to rehearse my lines. Looks like you’ll have him all to yourself ‘Sami!” Bolin darted off where he came from before he could get a reply. Mako could have sworn that Opal’s room was just next door.

 

* * *

 

 

“There you go.All fixed up for a formal wedding appearance. Take a look,” Asami gently twirled Mako in front of her floor-length mirror to admire her handiwork. The buckle on the sling was actually one of Varrick Global Industries’ side projects.  It contained a self-locking mechanism to prevent the strap from accidentally lengthening itself. But that was no hurdle for the science prodigy, who undid it in a matter of seconds. He would have felt confident admiring himself in the mirror, if it wasn’t for Asami’s dainty touches with the final adjustments of smoothing out the creases across his back.

 

“Hang on, I forgot something,” Asami returned with a deep red scarf. The original was still with Grandma Yin at the Sato mansion, but she retrieved a familiar looking silk one. “This should complete your outfit,” she hummed as she draped it around his neck, taking care not to bump against his injured side.

 

Mako swallowed thickly as Asami’s slender fingers danced inches away from his chest, deftly forming an ascot knot. He was resigned to the awkward closeness since he couldn’t handle it himself with just his right hand. As much as he tried to avoid eye contact, their similar heights wouldn’t let him. Since she took over Future Industries, everyone who read the papers knew that Ms Sato has the brightest emerald eyes, but at this moment, they bore a sparkle that none of the journalists had managed to capture before. Mako had never seen her looking so full of joy and anticipation than she did now. Going to a wedding must have that effect on her.

 

He seized this moment to act on his realisation. His good hand shot up to grasp Asami’s wrist, forcing her to stop midway. His kept his grip firm yet gentle while he began the speech he had gone over in his head ever since Kuvira’s surrender. He certainly wasn’t the most in-touch with nor discreet about his feelings, which explains why Bolin decided to give him a hand.

 

“Listen Asami, I know things have been awkward between us over the past three and a half years and our rocky reunion at the restaurant,” Mako hesitated as he took in her shocked expression. “But I want you to know, that no matter what happened between us, I wouldn’t want it to get in the way of your relationship. I don’t know for sure if things are going to get crazy, but I want you to know: I've got your back ... and I always will.”

 

He released her hand, only to wrangle the length of scarlet silk off his collar. “I appreciate your scarf Asami, I really do. But these days it’s more appropriate for me to go with a simple necktie instead. I’d head back to Bolin’s room to find one.”

 

 Before he stepped past the threshold, Mako glanced behind to address Asami one last time. “You’d better change quickly, or else I can’t guarantee you’d get the seat you reserved at the wedding reception. And if you walk into Tenzin, let him know that Varrick is looking for him. That crazy groom rambled something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower. _You know what I mean_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Implied Masami 3.0 that actually disguised Mako's blessing for Asami to go get her girl. 
> 
> After reading LoKgifsandmusings' (aka ficsandmusings) tumblr, I'm in the camp that believes Mako's final speech to Korra expressed his tacit desire for the S.S. Korrasami to sail - '[he's] got her back, and [he] always will' to pursue romantic happiness, even if Korra doesn't pursue it with him. Mako might not be the most in touch with his feelings, but I figured he'll say the same to his other best friend too :D.


End file.
